


five

by wild_heart (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M, Protective Michael, Trans Character, Trans Jeremy Heere, Transphobia, autistic michael mell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wild_heart
Summary: five times michael mell is a great boyfriend and one time he cant be





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> //transphobia warning for the chapter
> 
> this is lowkey based off an expirence i had

  
jeremy smiled as he straightened out the last of the sunflowers in the bouquet. honestly, he loved working in a gardening store. all the customers were nice, and most were old ladies. god bless old ladies. his thin arms wrapped around the large pot, and he struggled to bring it to the front of the store.  
  
he looked up as the bell rang, and smiled brightly at the pair entering the store.  
"hi! im jeremy, and welcome to garden gate! is there anything i can help you with?" he set the sunflower bouquet down on a small table.  
  
and so forth his day went. he usually worked in the back, but his boss had but him on the selling floor today. over hours of work, he was losing his usual tolerance for the human species. his chest hurt, his throat was sore, and he just wanted to smell the mums.  
  
jeremy's energy was brought back at five fourty five, fifteen minutes before his shift ended and he could crawl into the metal death trap his boyfriend called a car.  
  
"hello! my name's jeremy, welcome t-"  
one of the ladies cut him off, holding out her wrinkley hand.  
"i've been here before, young miss." jeremy cringed, praying his binder straps werent showing.  
  
"actually, ma'am, i'm a boy, and im just here to help." he smiled again, more of a fake one this time. a second old lady scoffed, making her ridiculous hat shake its feathers. he flinched, hoping the rest would respect his trans pride pronoun pin next to his name tag.  
  
"you're one of those damn transgenders huh? what has the world come to where little girls who want to play dress up think theyre real boys?" old bitch number one sneared, and the three other ladies hummed. jeremy felt his heart pounding, and he started stuttering, not even sure of what to say.  
  
luckily, his boss called him back into the store's little office, and he ran from the ladies at fuckin' sonic speed.  
  
jeremy counted the till while his boss did some paper work, trying to absorb himself fully into the counting rather than the words said by the ladies. when six came, he quickly changed out of his uniform and left out the back door, avoiding the old bitches who were paying for their hydrangeas.  
  
he walked around to the front, smiling softly when he was greated with michael leaning against his car, a mcdonald's flurry in his hand. michael smiled and passed the ice cream to jeremy, then kissed his forehead.  
  
jeremy nuzzled under his neck, not quite listening to what michael was saying, instead just taking in the warmth of the filipino boy, and breathing in the scent of weed and doritos. michael eventually got the idea and stopped talking, wrapping his arms around jeremy loosely.  
  
he kissed jeremy's nose softly.  
"you eat'cha mcflurry an' i'll drive us to the arcade, yeah?" michael opened the door for jeremy.  
  
an hour later, jeremy had almost totally forgotten about the customers, now bragging about his title of dance dance revolution champion, out of shape boyfriend wheezing behind him.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short rip

jeremy hated when people fought. even jokingly, any kind of mean banter put him off, but what was happening the floor below him wasn't banter. his mom had come to see them for the first time in four years.  
  
legally, ann heere was allowed to visit whenever she wanted. she just never wanted to. when he was nine, ann and his dad had divorced, and she moved to wisconsin with a man she had been talking to online. they were married, but neither of the heeres were invited.   
  
jeremy slid his back against the wall, sitting on the floor. he picked at the carpet, trying his best to ignore the fighting. he had given his headphones to michael at school, michael having left his at home, so jeremy couldnt even drown out the yelling.   
  
the fight was about him, and his transition. its hard to be a trans individual, and its hard to accept yourself. for some reason, ann heere thinks its harder for her than it is for him. she outright believes that because jeremy was living with a boy, and had a boy best friend, he was pretending to be a boy.  
  
jeremy fucking resented that. he had always felt like a boy, and at his most dysphoric times, it hurt. it hurt to have his mom call him by his birthname, use the wrong pronouns, and be an overall trick ass bitch.  
  
he sent michael a single message.  
  
[from: acneishot to thighboy- :/ moms home]  
  
read 4:37 pm  
  
jeremy sighed, refreshing his messaging app. he closed it and flicked over to a gamer community app, scrolling through cosplayers. jeremy didnt have the self confidence to cosplay, but often helped christine with hers.  
  
as the fighting grew louder, jeremy sighed and walked over to his desk. he sat in the worn out spinny chair and looked over a pattern for christine's eliza schuyler dress. after about ten minutes of sketching the costume off what the pattern said, his phone beeped.   
  
jeremy slowly rose to check it. his chair squeaked and he flinched. he clicked on his phone and smiled at the background of him and michael.   
[from: thighboy- im outside w/ two bags of taco bell and a full tank of gas]   
  
jeremy's smile grew. he pulled on his blue hoodie and grabbed his messanger bag. he pounded down the stairs, and ran right past his mother and father. he sprinted outside straight to the familiar rust bucket and climbed in the passanger seat. he smiled at Michael, who passed him a taco.   
"you wanna go to the old tree house and eat and cuddle until that bitch leaves?"  
"more than anything." 

even with a shitty mom, dysphoria up the wazoo, and self confidence issues, jeremy always felt good around michael. he decided there was no where he would rather be than in his boyfriend's shitty car, eating shitty food, listening to casettes. no where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment? nut.

**Author's Note:**

> if you comment ill bust a nut


End file.
